


Their Last Wills and Testaments—The Last Wills and Leverage Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Last will, Team as Family, a bit morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: They needed to make their wills, just in case. Takes place sometime during season three or four.





	Their Last Wills and Testaments—The Last Wills and Leverage Job

**Author's Note:**

> Morbid much? I have no idea where this came from.

Their Last Wills and Testaments—The Last Wills and Leverage Job

Takes place any time season three or four?  I don’t know. You pick.

 

“Let’s do this.”

“I dunno, man. It’s just, well, morbid. I just don’t want to think about it, you know.”

“He’s right.  We all should…”

“We’re all going to die. Get over it.”

Parker was right. They all would die eventually, whether it was next week on the job that Nate was planning, or on the freeway going home later that night.  Or it could be thirty years later, surrounded by grandchildren.

If any of them had any children, Nate thought. With their line of work, they’d be lucky if they made it to next week. As Hardison would say “morbid much”.

Eliot probably had the most experience in doing this. He had been in plenty of situations that would warrant leaving something like this behind.

“We will do this. As much or as little, but it has to be done.”

“Alright, Nate. You’re right,” Sophie agreed.  That would be a first.

 

“Ok, so Nate made us do this,” Hardison started, staring at the camera.

“I kinda see his point because who knew, you know, when you’re gonna kick the bucket. It’s just, I don’t know, I’m not ready. I guess when I get to be Nate’s age, I might start thinking about it.  I’m just not ready.  So y’all don’t mess up on the next job or any of them.”

Hardison paused, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t written anything down unlike what Sophie had suggested. 

“Will and testament, yada, yada.  Blah, blah, blah. Whatever legal terms you want to insert.  My estate goes to my nana, if she’s alive once I’m dead. If not, I’m going to write out a list of all her fosters so it can pass down to them.  Get everything paid off for them. No matter what, I want it all to go to them. They deserve it.  To Eliot, I give whatever orange soda is left in the refrigerator.  You better not dump it on my grave and kill the grass after I’m gone because I’ll come back and haunt your ass. You know I will.  To Sophie, I leave all my costumes. You know that they took me hours and hours to make, sometimes days. You’ll put them to good use.  What the hell would I give to Nate that he doesn’t have?  Shit, man.  I guess I could give him the property that has the bar in it.  Keep the bar safe from someone who might raze it and build a crap building.  To Parker?”

Hardison paused again, voice catching as he said Parker’s name. What could he give her that would be important?  That would be a part of him?  That she would cherish?

“Parker. To Parker I give all my photo albums.  None of y’all know that I made albums of all the pictures I’ve taken over the years. All the ones for cons. They’re hidden so you have to find them. Good luck with that.  I know you’d be up for the challenge.”

“I just want to be known as a cool dude, someone who cared at least a little.  I cared, do care about four crazy people who made me who I am today.  Don’t you forget that. Love and peace, people.”

 

Parker was very uncomfortable doing this.  She had practically begged Eliot that she should just write out what she wanted in case, you know, in case it all went wrong.  It did go wrong on occasion. That’s why she had Eliot watching her back, Hardison to give her a way out, Sophie to cheer her on, and Nate to have a plan, several plans, just in case.  But they were human. Humans sometimes made mistakes. Critical mistakes.

“Yeah, well.  I don’t want to do this.”

Parker tapped her foot several times, looking at everything other than the camera that Eliot had set up in the back room.

“I know I need to do this.  Money. I have a lot of it. Not like I’ve spent most of it. It’s just, I don’t even know what to do with it.  Maybe give it to a charity or something?  Hardison could look up something, a place that would deserve the money.  We’ve worked for several.  Maybe a place that helps orphans. There. I said it.  A place that helps orphans.  Kids.  A charity that helps kids.  I will all of my gear to Eliot, because Hardison would either kill himself attempting to figure it out or he’d….”

Parker couldn’t finish that sentence.  Hardison would be devastated.  Don’t think about Hardison, she chanted.

“All my cereal to Nate because he just doesn’t eat enough.  Shoes.  All my shoes to Sophie, even though we’re not the same size.  You’ll know what to do with them.  And Mr. Bunny goes to Hardison, because you’ll know what to do with it.  Keep him safe.”

Parker quickly turned off the camera.

 

Eliot twisted his neck back and forth, like he was getting ready for a prize fight, instead of videoing his last will and testament.  He’d done this before, but now with video technology, hopefully it would be preserved a lot better. Besides, he had a lot more to give away than he had ten years ago.

“Eliot Spencer.”

Eliot almost started to cite his rank and serial number, then realized that no, he was no longer in the service.  Old habits.

“I give all my money, cash, property to my sister and nephew, except what I outlined in this paper I have in my hand.  There are several veteran’s groups I have listed.  You’ll understand.  I will my set of knives to Parker.  Whatever technology that I might have not told Hardison about. You’ll know what to do with the hinkey stuff I’ve collected over the years.  To Sophie, those boots that you’re always complaining about. You’ll understand. To Nate. Dammit.”

Eliot took a few moments to compose himself. He thought he was going to be able to get through this without becoming emotional.  This was for the record, not to show the others that he actually cared way too damn much.  He knew, he understood that out of all of them, he was the one that could die on a job.

“To Nate.  Protect them. I know. If it all goes to shit, it’ll probably be both of us. Just don’t. I know what you’ll do. Your need for revenge.  Just promise me. Don’t.  It’ll be on you. Make sure they’re all safe.”

Eliot ducked his head down. 

 

Sophie set up the camera just as she would for an audition.  Might as well look good just in case.  It might be the last thing that the others see of her.  As always, she knew that something might happen to her. She was the one that was the face of Leverage, the one person that many of the marks saw, engaged with during a job.  Nate always had a plan to get her out. His plans were not full proof.  She always had contingencies of her own.

“Sophie Devereaux, grifter extraordinaire.  I leave my wardrobe to Parker. No, no, wait.  You must promise me, Parker.  Do something extraordinary with it all.  Burn it in effigy.  Throw it all from the Eiffel Tower.  Make a statement. I know you’ll figure that out if the time comes.  When the time comes.”

“To Hardison, I will all my properties.  Go travel, have fun.  You have the list. There are some surprises you might find.  Make it a treasure hunt if you will.”

“To Eliot, I will all my storage facilities.  You know the ones.  Remember when we talked about all the jobs we pulled.  Yes, Nate. He knows more about it than you do.  Get all of it back to the rightful owners, or if that isn’t possible, to the best museums around the world.  With my name attached.”

“To Nate.” Sophie started to choke up, but knew she had to get through this.

“To Nate. I leave you, dammit, I told myself I wasn’t going to cry. I leave you all my love. I’ve desperately loved you for so many years.  Take care of them. Don’t, don’t you dare go get that revenge I know, I just know you’ll go after.  You have to protect them. Do you hear me?  Honor me and my wishes.  I love you, my sweet, often horrible man.  Don’t fail me.”

 

Nate rubbed his face, realizing he hadn’t shaved yet or had a drink that day. Reaching over to the bottle to the left, he poured one and saluted the camera.

“Hardison already has a list. It all goes to charity. Not like I have a ton left since every single time when things go wrong, it’s my money that ends up disappearing.  Still, whatever is left.”

“Give Maggie the Mercedes. She always did like nice cars.  Sterling, this glass. He’ll know what it means.”

Nate held up the glass to the camera.

“Eliot, all those hats. They’re yours. Parker, you can have all those sunglasses. I know that you took that pair that I left on the table the other day.  Hardison, whatever property is left, disperse the proceeds and buy yourself enough orange soda for a lifetime.”

“Sophie.  I just can’t tell you how much. What I mean to say is.”

Nate stopped and took a drink, to fortify him for what he needed to say.

“You saved me. In more ways than one.  After Sam died, I was lucky to get up in the morning.  You and the others, you gave me a purpose. Sometimes it wasn’t the best purpose. Revenge will do that to you.  But you made me a better man. I want, I’ve wanted to be a better man for you. Always you.  I couldn’t do it for Sam, or for Maggie. They were too good for me, just like you are.  No matter what, understand that all I’ve done and will do.”

Nate stopped and paused, trying to quell the tears that had started to form. He would not have his last will be a dramafest. Taking a deep breath and downing another drink, he looked into the camera one last time.

“I love you so goddamn much. Just go on and live your life. I know I’ve never said it.  Maybe I never will.  Just take care of them. It’s up to you. And Eliot, but mostly you.  So yeah.”

Nate breathed out a sigh of relief and turned off the camera.  Then he turned it back on for one last request.

“And I will haunt all your asses if you try to avenge my death. Got it?”

 

“So we done?” Eliot asked Nate as he held a CD in his hand. 

“Masterpiece,” Hardison joked as he handed over his CD.

“Yeah, whatever,” Parker grumbled out as she tossed hers over.

“I do believe so,” Sophie agreed, gingerly handing over hers.

“You know what to do, Hardison?” Nate asked.

“I have the distribution list.”

What the other four didn’t realize was there was one last request from Nate after the one last request.

 

“Whoever is watching this, if we all die in a fiery death, you know why. We help people, people who don’t have much.  People who have tried everything else.  We give them back hope.  Or I hope gave them their lives back.  And tried to make the world a bit better.  Those four people are, were, the most honorable and honest people I have ever met.  They’re my family. Remember that.”

 


End file.
